


Memories

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [11]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation over supper has the riders reminiscing. Story 11 in my 'Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

“That’s a nice watch, Emma ” Lou commented, noticing the gold watch hanging from the waist of Emma Shannon’s skirt, as the housekeeper moved around the table, handing out fried chicken to her, the other riders, and Teaspoon. 

“Thanks,” Emma replied as she placed a drumstick on Lou’s plate. 

“Can I see it?” Lou asked.

Emma handed the watch to her and admonished, “Be careful with it.” 

Lou barely got the chance to study it before Buck took it out of her hand. The Kiowa gave it a quick look before passing it on to Cody, who was seated next to him. 

“Sure is nice, Emma,” Cody commented.

Emma flashed him a smile as she continued doling out chicken to the rest of the riders and Teaspoon. “It belonged to my father. Only thing of value he ever had.” 

Jimmy took the watch from Cody and held it up to his ear. No sound emanated from it. “It don’t work.” 

“Sure it does.” Emma said. 

“No,” Jimmy told her, “Here, see for yourself.” 

Emma took the watch back from him and held it up to her ear, smiled, and said, “It works fine.” 

“Do you hear something?” Jimmy queried. “What is it?” 

“Memories,” Emma smiled, “Lots of memories.” 

Later on that night…

“Do any of you wonder whether or not Emma really hears something when she puts her Pa’s watch up to her ear, or if she’s just fooling us?” Cody mused as they all settled into their bunks.

The other riders burst out laughing at his ridiculous question. 

“She’s not hearing voices, Cody,” Lou gasped out, holding her aching sides. 

“I know that!” Cody exclaimed, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment, and was thankful that no one could see his face. “I just meant…” 

 

“Emma probably meant that the watch makes her mindful of all the memories she has of her folks and when she was little.” Kid interjected, thinking about his own ma and wondering if she would be proud of his leaving Virginia and finding honest work as a Pony Express rider. 

“Oh.” Cody commented. “I reckon that makes sense. I have a book that used to belong to my Pa. Do you all keep something that reminds you of your folks too?” 

“Yeah,” Lou fell silent as she thought of her ma’s lace handkerchief she carried with her wherever she went. 

“We all do, Cody.” Jimmy spoke up from his bunk where he’d been doing his own reminiscing about the past. “Now, why don’t you stop yammering so the rest of us can get some sleep?”

Cody let out an aggrieved sigh, but fell silent nevertheless, allowing the other riders to slip into slumber with dreams of days gone by on their minds.


End file.
